The invention relates to film compositions, particularly to film compositions having adhesive properties.
There are many films useful to join articles of dissimilar composition. Some of them are useful to adhere to metals, even to adhere polymers to metals. However, the ones suitable for adhering metal to polymers, preferably polymeric foams are limited in their temperature resistance. For instance, adhesive films presently used to adhere foam to metal often fail at temperatures of about 130° C. or higher. Higher temperatures are encountered, for instance, in steam cleaning operations.
It would, therefore, be desirable to have an adhesive film that would maintain a bond between a metal sheet and a polymeric foam at a temperature greater than about 130° C., advantageously at least about 135° C., more advantageously at least about 140° C., most advantageously at least about 145° C., preferably at least about 150° C., more preferably at least about 155° C., most preferably at least about 160° C. as determined by a hanging failure temperature test. The latter corresponds to at least about 140° C. when tested with a weight of 0.45 kg in a hanging weight failure temperature test.